One Morning You Were Not There Anymore
by Gangsta Smurfette
Summary: Nani dies after falling ill. Lilo remembers a poem Nani recited to her when their parents had died.
1. One Morning You Were Gone

_**One morning you weren't there anymore…**_

Lilo groaned as the sun hit her square in the face. She opened her eyes and saw Stitch sleeping on his own bed, causing her to smile. She had become very close to him in the last four years.

"Little Girl, time to be waking up." Jumba's voice called form downstairs. Hearing this, Lilo climbed out of bed, followed shortly by Stitch, who was awakened by Jumba's call. Lilo got dressed while Stitch waited. Suddenly the young girl asked: "Stitch, isn't it a bit weird that Jumba woke us up? Nani usually wakes us." "Ih." Stitch agreed. He was actually thinking about that for the last five minutes but had brushed it off.

The two friends climbed onto the lift, and once being downstairs, headed into the kitchen. Jumba and Pleakley were both sitting at the table, neither of them acknowledging that Lilo and Stitch had just entered the room. Nani was nowhere to be seen. Lilo noticed this as she sat down at the table next to Stitch. "Jumba, where's Nani?"

Jumba lifted his eyes, and Lilo noticed that he was fighting tears. A sick feeling wretched at her stomach. "Jumba…" "Little Girl, there is being bad news…"As he spoke, Pleakley got up and left the kitchen, hopefully to clean, Lilo reasoned to herself. "Bigger Girl fell ill last night…" Jumba contuied. "Isa Nani okitaka?" Stitch asked, worried. Lilo clutched her fists, hoping that Jumba would say what she wanted to hear, but something told her otherwise…

"I'm afraid not, 626." Jumba said, slowly. "Bigger Girl passed away…" Upon hearing those words, Lilo felt her entire world crashing down inside. "No!" She cried out, trying to fight tears that were treating to surface. "Nani can't be gone! She can't!" Jumba just lowered his head, and when she turned to Stitch she saw that he, too, was fighting tears.

Unable to bear the devastating news of her older sister's death, Lilo blindly ran form the kitchen. Stitch called her back, but she didn't respond. Where she was going, she didn't know, but she just wanted to get as far away form the house and form the unbearable news that she just heard, that her only sister, the only blood family she had, was gone.

When she finally became aware of her surroundings, she was standing on the beach, the sun rising in the distance. Water was sloshing lazily against the sand, the sky a brilliant blue. It was a typical Hawaiian beach, yet deserted…

Lilo sat down on the sand, absolutely refusing to believe what she had just heard. Staring out onto the ocean a poem she had once heard form her sister when her parents had past away popped into her mind:

I'd care.

I care 'bout things

Like this.

I must now make

My choice.

Did you leave?

With a reason?

Or was it ordinary?

I'd care

'Bout what way

You choose.

You didn't leave me

A clue.

Now I wonder did

You care?

About those you left

Behind.

I shed my tears

For you my friend

This poem

You'll never

Read,

But those who

Misses you will.

I know you're in a better

Place.

But you have no idea

How much we miss you.

I really did care 'bout

You.

Why did you go?

Couldn't I come with you?

No, I guess not.

What did you feel?

During those last minutes?

Sadness? Pain?

I'll never know,

But I wish I was there

To tell you it's alright.

I'll miss you,

My dear friend.

Surely I didn't want

You to leave.

Goodbye, my friend,

Sleep well.

Lilo recited the words until she couldn't fight the pain anymore, and buried her face in her lap, sobbing.

Me: I wrote the poem for a friend who was going trough a hard time, and I thought it would suit the story. Poor Lilo! I'm a terrible person.


	2. Splintered Glass

Splintered Glass

Death was not a pretty concept.

Lilo knew this better than any one. Her life was like a window which closed the moment death took her loved ones.

She has lost all her confidence in life.

Mertle had proceeded to tease her just one short week after Nani's death.

"SHUT IT MERTLE." Lilo had yelled when Mertel approached her. "YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT I'M GONING TROUGH!" Mertle had tried a retorted, but she was interrupted by Lilo's rage. "YOU DON'T CARE. YOU NEVER DID. WHEN MY PARENTS DIED…AND NOW NANI'S GONE TOO. I HAVE NOTHING TO LIVE FOR. NOTHING AND NOBODY. SO JUST BACK OFF."

Mertle was left, white in the face with shock.

Even Stitch, who tried to be the angel Lilo has wished for so long ago, got the taste of Lilo's rage. "You never had a real family in the first place, Stitch. SO JUST GO AWAY."

The changes in Lilo's attitude shocked the entire ohana. No body dared speak to her because of her now violet outbursts.

Then one morning…in the hour that Nani's death struck her so horribly…

Stitch found Lilo bleeding in bed. Her face bore a smile. Instead of morning his best friend, he covered her with her blanket. "Stitch knew it was too much for Lilo. Take good care of Lilo, Nani…Stitch loves both of you. Aloha."

It had not hit him as bad as he thought it would. But now, Lilo was at peace. He remembers once when Lilo told him: "It was hard to say good bye. Sometimes you just can't take it."

Yes, the splinters of Lilo's life lay all over the floor…and nobody bothered to pick it up. She couldn't stand good bye one more time, and Stitch was sure Lilo's family came to get her. The smile showed that much. Lilo was an angel now, and was watching over him as a guardian angel.

He turned away form Lilo's body and went downstairs to pass on the news of Lilo's death.


End file.
